Nickelodeon Invaded
by earthling1996r
Summary: In Honor of Cartoon Network Invaded back in 2007 I'm going to do Nicktoons version with SpongeBob SquarePants, The Loud House, Sanjay and Craig, Harvey Beaks and The Fairly OddParents. Enjoy!
1. Sea-Aliens

**Chapter 1 _Spongebob Squarepants_ : Sea-Aliens**

We open at night with the usual island and the French narrator well narrating. " You know they say space is filled with wonders and mysteries but the sea is also filled with mysteries and wonder so let's see what are underwater friends are up to."

The camera goes down under the sea and goes to the Chum Bucket where sparks where shown and in the Chum Bucket was a sheet covering something. Plankton was underneath it using a blowtorch.

Karen his computer wife rolled up to him and asked " Plankton what are you doing now?"

Plankton got distracted by his wife's question and burned his antennas, he screams. Plankton got out from the sheet with his antennas still smoking.

Plankton groans but still answered " Oh hey Karen if you must know I'm inventing an alien caller."

Karen was a tiny bit interested " Why an alien caller or better yet aliens period?"

Plankton explained his plan " It's quite simple my dear wife you see I'll make a deal with aliens, I'll asked them to help me steal the Krabby Patty secret formula and in return I'll help them take over and enslave earth it's win-win."

Karen deadpanned " Right well I'll be watching snail videos waiting for this plan to blow up in your face like usual." Karen rolled away.

Plankton " Mock me with your sarcasm all you want Karen this alien plan is FOOL PROOF!" Plankton went back under the sheets to continue with his work.

Meanwhile at everyone's favorite under sea pineapple house Spongebob and Patrick are watching an alien movie _Attack of the Martians !_ Spongebob was drinking soda and said "This is the best alien movie EVER!"

Patrick ate the popcorn bowl then spits the bowl out and replied to Spongebob " You got that right the special effects are so life-like."

As the movie was playing on Spongebob's TV three fish in battle suits are hunting for the alien.

One of the fish said " I see him." The alien that he spotted was a poorly made alien it was round had a plastic shell/suit red on top and blue on the bottom. It also had three eyes drawn on it by crayon, had a stick on top and a ball with it acted like an antenna, had a rope for it's mouth, had arms also made of plastic and was being hung by strings and moving on wheels. The alien was carrying a fish woman, the fish in battle suits started shooting at the alien with badly made guns, the alien drops the fish woman and quickly went to it's spaceship and flew away.

The three fish fighters went to the fish woman and one of them asked her " Are you alright?"

The fish woman opened her eyes to show that there crossed and said " Shh I'm hiding from the sea-lions."

One of the fish cried out " Oh no her brain has been sucked out dry."

Spongebob and Patrick held on to each other and screamed "NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Just then the TV turned off and Patrick said " Hey what's the big idea? It was getting to the best part." It's reveled it was Gary Spongebob's pet snail who turned off the TV.

He said " Meow."

Spongebob " You're right Gary we should get to bed it is awfully late. Night Patrick." Patrick went to his rock home and Spongebob went to his bed.

The two had nightmares where aliens sucked there brains out with bendy straws. The next morning Spongebob woke up he went to his bathroom to brush his teeth but when he saw his reflection he saw an alien and screamed like a girl. When Spongebob takes a second look he saw himself. Spongebob went down stars and ate his kelp cereal but still saw aliens everywhere.

Gary " Meow?"

Spongebob was in denial " No Gary I'm not paranoid about aliens."

Gary not buying it " Meow meow."

Spongebob " I'll have you know I went to therapy after the whole robot Krabs thing." Gary rolled his eyes and left .

Spongebob ignored Gary's eye rolling and put on his Krusty Krab hat " Well I'm off to work."

Spongebob went to work and failed to notice Patrick kicking his own house saying " Die alien die!"

At the Krusty Krab it was business as usual Mr. Krabs was taking a money bath Squidward wanted someone to hit him with a baseball ball and knock him unconscious and Spongebob was grilling up some patties. However Spongebob begins to see the patties as aliens,

Squidward pokes his head through the window and gives Spongebob an order " Spongebob I need three krabby patties with no onions on each." Spongebob didn't noticed Squidward has he swat the patties on Squidward's face.

Squidward was in pain from the patties heat and screams " Spongebob you barnaclehead!"

Spongebob snapped back to reality " Oh sorry Squidward I thought those patties were aliens."

Squidward " I don't want to get involved just get the order ready." Squidward went away.

Spongebob went back to grilling " Pull yourself together Squarepants aliens aren't real it was just a movie."

Spongebob said to himself then heard a psst. Spongebob looked around for the psst but couldn't find it; then Patrick pokes out through a pickle barrel eating a pickle.

Patrick " Psst Spongebob over here." He got Spongebob's attention.

Spongebob said " Patrick what are you doing in the pickle barrel eating pickles again?"

Patrick " That's not important. Follow me to my office." Patrick grabbed Spongebob and brought him inside the pickle barrel,

Spongebob wasn't pleased " Patrick you know Mr. Krabs hates it when you're in his pickle barrels."

Patrick " Forget about Krabs Spongebob you and I have bigger fish to fry."

Spongebob was confused and creeped out by Patrick's frying fish phrase " Frying what now?" Spongebob said.

Patrick face palms " I mean pickles aren't what we should be worrying about Spongebob it's the aliens and their desire to suck out our brains."

Spongebob thought Patrick was out of his mind " Are you sure? Aliens seem a little far fetch."

Patrick "Of course I'm sure don't you see it Spongebob that movie wasn't just a movie it was a warning for us. Warning us that aliens are coming and we must stop it, so that the aliens will leave are brains alone."

Spongebob sounded seemingly annoyed" Patrick that is the most 'more cheerful' BRILLIANT thing you have ever said."

Patrick blushed " Thanks."

Spongebob" Ok let's go stop the alien invasion."

Spongebob and Patrick ran to the door Spongebob addressed Squidward " Bye Squidward, Patrick and I are going to stop an alien invasion." Squidward didn't care and kept on reading his magazine.

Spongebob started to think about a very important detail on the alien stopping plan " Ok Patrick how do we stop the aliens?" Patrick started to think and was overheating causing smoke to come out of his head. Spongebob took notice and splashed a bucket of water on Patrick's head to stop the smoking.

Patrick " That's it." Patrick dug through his bellybutton and got out something covered in belly button lint. Patrick licked the lint off and revealed it to be a megaphone.

Patrick " We use this megaphone to call the aliens telling them to leave our planet and brains alone."

Spongebob "Cool let me give it a try." He grabbed the megaphone but before he could start .

Patrick said " Wait! Maybe we should be higher so the aliens can hear us better ?"

Spongebob " Great thinking Patrick we need to be higher, to the highest point in Bikini Bottom !"

Patrick " Where's the highest point in Bikini Bottom?"

Spongebob pointed towards a very tall and scary mountain" Old Mount Bottom it's so high you can touch the water at the top."

Patrick gulped " Well if it's to save the earth let's go."  
Spongebob pulled out his bubble wand and blew a rocket bubble. Spongebob

"Get in Patrick." Patrick did then Spongebob. The rocket bubble flew all the way to the top of Mount Bottom and popped.

Spongebob " Ok let's give it a go." Before he could talk through the megaphone,

Patrick said" Ohh ohh can I try it is my megaphone?"

Spongebob hand the megaphone over " Sure Pat." Before Patrick could talk through the megaphone a jellyfish flock came and knocked the megaphone off of Patrick's hand and fell into an abyss.

Patrick " Now what?" Spongebob started thinking. Back at the Krusty Krab, the customers we're complaining and Squidward was ignoring them.

Mr. Krabs barged out of his office " Squidward why aren't these nice paying customers getting their patties?"

Squidward" Spongebob left with Patrick to stop aliens or something."

Mr. Krabs " What aliens!? Squidward you and I are going to get Spongebob back here."

Squidward " Why should I help?"

Mr. Krabs " Because if you don't you clean the toilets with your tongue." Squidward gulped and followed Mr. Krabs.

Meanwhile Spongebob and Patrick themselves made it to the bottom thanks to the jellyfish and are walking through down town but still needing to find someway to contact aliens.

Just then Plankton himself was giving out a message" Hey aliens let's make a deal you help me get the Krabby Patty secret formula and I'll help you take over earth."

Spongebob " Patrick my brain hatched an idea. We stop Plankton from contacting aliens so that we can contact aliens and tell them to get lost."

Patrick " Wow why didn't I think of that? Ok Spongebob let's go."

Spongebob and Patrick rushed towards the Chum Bucket where there was a giant megaphone sticking out from it.

Karen was less then impressed " This is what your using to contact aliens a really big megaphone?"

Plankton " Shut it Karen this plan is guarantee to work."

Karen" Whatever I'm going back to my snails." She went away. Plankton was about to continue with his message when Spongebob and Patrick burst through the doors.

Plankton " What do you two idiots want?" Plankton was then grabbed by Patrick and tapped to the wall.

Spongebob " Now let's use Plankton's alien caller to call aliens ourselves and tell them to beat it."

Spongebob got to the microphone part and spook into it." LISTEN UP Aliens! We Do Not Want You Coming to Our Planet. You Hear Me?! We Don't Want want your UFOs or slimy tentacles or..." Spongebob heard some munching and turns and sees Patrick eating a chocolate bar.

Patrick then grabbed the microphone and said " But if you want to come to earth for chocolate be our guest."

Spongebob grabbed the microphone back and said to Patrick, " Patrick we have a mission to keep aliens away from earth not towards it even for chocolate. Wait where did you get that chocolate bar anyway?"

Patrick " I don't know where I found this chocolate bar Spongebob but I was so hungry I don't care as long as my tummy is happy I'm complete."

Spongebob " Ok but why did you tell the aliens to come to earth we supposed to drive the aliens away?"

Patrick " Hey if aliens do come they should at least take something that wouldn't hurt us."

Spongebob " Pat I'm not sure if aliens would even care for chocolate let alone use it to hurt us."

Patrick " What do you know you're a sponge?"

Just then Squidward and Mr. Krabs came bursting through the doors.

Mr. Krabs " There you are Spongebob what are you doing lad you should be at the grill making me money!"

Spongebob " Sorry Mister Krabs Patrick and I were trying to stop the alien invasion."

Squidward " Ok it's official Spongebob really _does_ have coral for brains."

The police fish came bursting through the Chum Buck's walls and one of them says " Freeze you're all under arrest!"

Squidward " For what?"

Cop fish " For causing a town panic about aliens jerks." The cop fish all put handcuffs on Spongebob, Patrick, Mr. Krabs and Squidward and peeled Plankton off the wall and put him in a jar. The cop fish took all five of them away,

Squidward pleaded " But I didn't even know about the alien calls till I got here." The cop fish didn't care and just kept on walking.  
That night Spongebob, Patrick ,Squidward, Plankton and Mr. Krabs were in a cell.

Mr. Krabs "I can't believe I'm in jail and not making any money."

Plankton oddly consoled him " Ahh don't sweat it Krabs cheer up Tuesday is taco day."

Squidward " I hate my life."

Spongebob " Cheer up Squidward."

Patrick " Yeah it could be worse, you could have a crummy job and be hated by a lot of people."

Squidward " Like I said I hate my life and everyone I see on a daily basis."

Back at the Chum Bucket Karen was done watching snail videos and decided to clean up Plankton's mess. Karen sighs " Once again a plan my husband came up with back fired I better clean this place up and get him out of jail tomorrow." As she pulled out a vacuum from herself a beeping sound went off. Karen went to find the beeping and came across the computer surrounding the microphone. Karen " It seems my husband's feedback device to let the aliens talk to him is going off , wait a minute if it's going off and it's made specifically to contact alien life then I wonder." Karen produced a robot hand and typed on the computer to get a clear feedback,

an alien-like voice was heard repeating " CHOCOLATE CHOCOLATE CHOCOLATE CHOCOLATE."

Karen " Well what do you know my husband's plan to contact alien life worked good for him." The camera zooms back to the surface where the island is and at the right a bright object was floating down repeating the word:Chocolate over and over.


	2. My Sister From Another Planet

**Chapter 2 _The Loud House:_ My Sister From Another Planet **

The scene opens to the white house with a large crowd of people cheering for the president. A white haired boy squeezed through the crowd to get to the president. The boy's name was Lincoln Loud he was carrying important papers for the president.

Lincoln " Move it people I have very important papers for the president." Lincoln got in the white house and rushed through the halls until he stops at the president's door.

Lincoln took a deep breath and knocks on the door the president's voice was heard faintly " Come in."  
Lincoln opens the door to see the president and the president was his best friend Clyde, he was playing a video game and eating ice cream he sees Lincoln and is excited to see him.

Clyde " Hey Lincoln my man isn't being the first kid president a blast? I get all this free stuff and you share it with me."

Lincoln very seriously says " It sure is Clyde but I have a very important paper for you."

Clyde paused the game and addressed the paper " What is it Lincoln a bill?"

Lincoln gives Clyde the paper " See for yourself." Lincoln said.

Clyde reads the paper but is confused, Clyde " Um Lincoln this is an invitation for a party not a bill like a president would get."

Lincoln drops the serious act and got more happy "I know it's actually a party my sisters and I have for you. The party is to celebrate you being the best kid president of America!"

Clyde " Um Lincoln I'm the only kid president America has ever had."

Lincoln " Still party."

Clyde " Ok let's go to the party."

Lincoln then got a beeping sound he checked his cell to see what the text says. Lincoln reads it and tells Clyde the bad news " Sorry dude but I have important business like stuff to do so I can't come but tell my sisters I said hi."

Clyde " Ok I'll bring you back a cake." Lincoln takes a ride on a giant butterfly and flew away. Clyde whistles and Bobby and Ronnie-Anne his two bodyguards came in reporting for duty.

Bobby "What can we do for you president dude?"

Clyde "Can you two take me to the party where the Loud girls especially my Lori is having for me?"

Ronnie-Anne " Sure we can." Ronnie-Anne and her brother sprouted eagle wings. They carried Clyde and flew him towards the Loud's home where the party is at, they landed on a house across the street.

Bobby " Ok we're pick you up when you call us so have a good time my president dude."

Ronnie-Anne " Yeah have fun and tell Lincoln I said hi." Ronnie and Bobby flew away.

Clyde saw the party it had balloons a bounce house lots of cake all ten of Lincoln's sisters Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa and Lily and Lincoln himself? Clyde yelled out " Lincoln what are you doing here I thought you said you were busy?"

Lincoln " No I got a text from Luna telling me to come here now so I can give you a really important gift."

Clyde " What is it?"

Lincoln holds up a document and says " It's a document that says you are no longer the president of America. You are now President of the whole WORLD!"

Clyde " Awesome!"

Lori held out her hands and puckered " Come here my little president of earth boyfriend." Clyde started running to kiss his girlfriend when all of a sudden a giant saw crash landed between Clyde and the Louds. The saw started to cut around the house in five seconds flat. There was a big gorge between Lincoln his sisters and Clyde.

Lincoln " Jump Clyde you can make it I believe in you." Clyde step back then ran as fast as he can and jumped but didn't make it all the way he fell but grabbed on to a loose root. Lincoln looked down in great fear for his friend. Lily stared crying while Lori comforted her baby sister.

Lucy looked up and saw something coming down " Look out!" she warned her siblings. Everyone got out of the way as giant mechanical claws crashed and jabbed into the front and back yards of the house. The claws started to lift the Loud's home and yards off the ground. Lincoln looked down seeing that the root is started to thin out. Lincoln then hears his sisters Lana and Lola fighting over a jump-rope .

Lincoln got annoyed " Guys this is no time to fight over a stupid jump-rope...Wait a jump-rope? Girls give me that jump-rope we can use it to help Clyde."

Lana and Lola handed Lincoln the jump-rope" Sure thing Lincoln." Lincoln caught it and dipped it in front of Clyde and just in time.

Lincoln " Clyde buddy grab the jump-rope we'll pull you up." Clyde did just that, Lincoln and his sisters all pulled with all their might until Clyde got on board as the claws are taking them who knows where.

Clyde " Thanks Lincoln any longer and well you know."

Lori with puckered lips again " Come here Clyde you had me worried sick." Clyde closed his eyes and went over to kiss Lori but when he opened his eyes he saw Lori having lizard-like pupils in her eyes.

Clyde freaked out " Lori is that you?" Clyde looks around and sees all the Loud siblings even Lincoln having lizard-like pupils and an evil grin.  
Clyde had no way to go all the Louds gained up on him. Clyde pleaded "No no stay back." The Louds close in on Clyde.

Clyde wakes up screaming in his bed it was all a dream.

Lincoln walks into Clyde's room as the boys had a sleepover, Lincoln " Clyde good you're awake come down stairs your dads have pancakes for breakfast."

Clyde looks under his covers and sighed " Thank goodness I won't need to change my sheets." Clyde walked down stairs and sees Lincoln eating pancakes,

Lincoln greeted Clyde " Hey Clyde got some syrup for you." he says while holding a syrup bottle.

Clyde " Um Lic I had a really weird dream and I need to tell you about it."

Lincoln " Give me the biz."

Clyde " Well I was the first kid president of America and Lori was my girlfriend...'

Lincoln interrupted " Clyde you have that dream all the time."

Clyde "But this was different rather then me and Lori kissing a giant saw came down and cut around your house then giant mechanical claws came and grabbed on, lifting you and me and your sisters up. And finally you and your sisters had weird eyes like a lizards and you attacked me."

Lincoln laughed a little " Clyde I nor my sisters would never ever attack you except for maybe Lola and Lori."

Clyde " Yeah it was probably just a bad dream." Clyde went on to butter his pancake.

After breakfast Clyde and Lincoln walked to Lincoln's house to play video games. Clyde however was still very traumatized by his dream and can't stop thinking about it.

Clyde " Lic maybe just maybe my dream wasn't just a dream is was warning me about something."

Lincoln " Like what?"

Clyde " I don't know I just know we should be extra cautious today." The two got to Lincoln's home and Clyde immediately notices brown smoke come out through a window.

Clyde " Lincoln there's brown smoke coming though Lori's bedroom window she could be in trouble."

Lincoln " Nah man I think that's just one of Lisa's chemicals."

Clyde sounded offended " For your information I studied everything about Lori and I know where her room is on any outside perspective."

Lincoln " Ok but you know we're not allowed in Lori's room so just drop it." Lincoln and Clyde walk in Lincoln's house where choas was happing as usual.

Lucy pops up in front of the boys scaring them she was holding one of her poems " Hey Lincoln want to here my new poem?"

Lincoln "Sure." he said very uneasy.

Lucy " Hair oh we love our hair but if we so dare we can loose it in a flash. and a flash can happen in a crash."

Clyde " Lic I really need to check on Lori I'm worried about her."

Lincoln " Ok but if she turns you into human pretzel don't say I didn't warn you." Clyde went upstairs to Lori's room he sees that the door is closed.

Clyde " Lori my sweet are you ok?" Clyde heard Lori scream Clyde got very worried and tried to open the door but it was locked Clyde then decided to peek through the key hole. Clyde could only see dark but he saw a silhouette of Lori and what appears to be two round floating things with tentacles coming towards her. Clyde gasped and quickly went down stairs. Down stairs Lincoln was watching TV while Lisa was doing experiments, Lola and Lana were fighting about something and Lucy was reading her poems to her other sisters.

Clyde comes rushing down the stairs saying " Guys guys guys!"

Lincoln " What is it Clyde?"

Luna was tuning up her guitar " Yeah you look like you've seen a ghost."

Clyde " No it's worst then a ghost it's ALIENS!"

Lincoln looks at Clyde as if he was crazy "Are you sure?"

Clyde " Of course I'm sure aliens are in Lori's room right now she needs our help."

Lynn " Aliens being in our house right now is unlikely Clyde."

Lisa " I concur we haven't contacted alien life so the chances of their being aliens in Lori's room alone is 10000000 to 1."

Clyde " Guys there are aliens and Lori's brain is in danger being sucked out from them."

Lana " Well what do you want us to do about it."

Lincoln " Look Clyde there are no aliens, besides not one of us can check anyway. In fact the only people who can enter Lori's room is Bobby, our parents and Leni..." Lincoln face palms after saying Leni's name.

Leni " Hey guys I could check Lori's room and like see the evil aliens."

Lincoln " Knock yourself out." he said in a monotone voice. Leni went up the stairs, Lincoln Clyde and the other nine sisters waited.

Lola " So anyone seen any good shows lately?"  
Just then a scream was heard followed by glass shattering then a thud.

Lynn "What was that?"

Luna " I don't know we should go check it out." All of them rushed outside and see what appears to be a brown gloppy creature moaning.

Lisa holds a cellphone " I need to call the government about this." Lily was crying,

Lucy just stood still and said " I'm so scared I can't move my legs right now." Lana tackled the gloppy creature and started beating it,

Lana " You leave my siblings and Clyde alone alien scum."

Then the creature spoke" Ow Ow please stop it Lana."

Lincoln restricted his younger sister and says " Lana wait why does it sound like Leni and knows your name." Lola rubbed some of the brown stuff off revealing it was Leni all beaten.

Lynn " Leni what happened what did you see in Lori's room?"

Lincoln uses his finger to lick the brown stuff " And why are you covered in chocolate?"

Leni " Well I'm not sure what I saw exactly but when I entered Lori's room it was dark like really dark and I believe I saw two floating things coming towards me..."

Clyde says with trumpet in his voice " Ah ha I knew it there are aliens."

Lucy pops up in front of Clyde " No interruptions please." Clyde nods yes, Lucy To Leni "Well where's Lori?"

Leni looks down " Sorry guys but I couldn't see her. Those nasty aliens like went for me I tried to escape but I tripped on something, then the aliens tried to cook me in chocolate for some reason but I like quickly got out and jumped out the window landing here."

Lola " Well what are we going to do our brains except for Leni's ' Leni was confused by Lola's statement' are in danger being sucked out or worse."

Luna took a stand " We are going to save our sister from those aliens by calling the army."

Luan "Who needs the army when we have the arm-y( Pointed to her right arm.) get it? ha ha ha ha ha ha."

Luna "Ok bad joke aside Luan does make a very good point we shouldn't relay on the army to help us we should do it ourselves to show what happens when you mess with the LOUDS!" Clyde and the girls all cheered but Lincoln was still skeptic.

Lincoln "Come on people there are no aliens!"

Clyde " But Lincoln how do you explain Leni's chocolate coating "

Lincoln thought for a moment " Maybe she just covered herself in chocolate I mean it's not necessary Leni's first time covering herself in liquid food to be more smooth."

Clyde " But what about the jumping out the window and seeing aliens with her own eyes?"

Lincoln shrugged "She's Leni. "

Leni was a bit confused by what Lincoln said and the other sisters gave Lincoln disapproving looks Lincoln ignored the looks and continue talking to Clyde "Look Clyde this is ridiculous there are no aliens tell him Lisa."

Lisa was too busy putting on her gloves. Lisa "Sorry Lincoln but it's my dream to study alien life ever since I was three."

Lincoln groans in frustration " Fine I'll be at the Burping Burger where there's a no alien conversation discount."

Leni " Really a no alien conversation discount?" Lincoln rolled his eyes and left.

Lana " Why is Lincoln acting like an angry jerk?"

Leni " Like what did Lincoln meant by " She's Leni"?" Clyde felt hurt that his own best friend wouldn't help him or believe him about the aliens.

Clyde " Forget him come on we must save my future wife." The Loud girls looked at one another and decided to work on a plan.

Luan " Ok Luna you're the man or in this case the woman with the plan. So what's the plan?"

Luna " Hmm I know we suit up go in Lori's room punch those aliens in the face and get Lori out."

Lana " doesn't seem to practical."

Luna " Well what else can we do?"

Clyde " We must do whatever it takes to save Lori."

Lucy " let's just hope the aliens didn't already eat her."

Lana " Well we must save Lori and kick those alien's butts."

Lola was powdering herself and agreed with her twin " Yeah you mess with one of us you mess with all of us." The twins hi-five each other.

Lisa was holding a pad and pencil" I would like to study the aliens but Lori's rescue is more important , ( she drops the pad and pencil and brings out a large bazooka).of course I could get a DNA example from them if they don't kill us first." Everyone even Lucy gulped by that statement.

Lynn " Well it isn't going to be easy but all that matters is saving Lori." The Loud sisters and Clyde all started building their weapons.

At the Burping Burger Lincoln was eating a burger and fries. Lincoln talks to the reader " Sorry you had to see me snap at Clyde like that but really aliens?" Lincoln then started using a fry to draw in a ketchup spot. Lincoln made faces of his sisters and Clyde. The ketchup drawings are started to talk to Lincoln.

Ketchup Clyde " Lincoln Lincoln you didn't save us."

Lincoln was freaking out " What?!"

Ketchup Luna " Because you bro didn't help us fight the aliens we lost and our brains got sucked out."

Lincoln even more terrified " No it can't be."

Ketchup Leni " Not me the aliens didn't find any brain juice in my head they're just keeping me in a zoo."

Lincoln " No Leni." Lincoln talks to the readers again "I don't know what is going on right now about Clyde and my sisters especially Lori are in terrible danger I must come to their aids." Lincoln looks down and saw ,

Ketchup Luan saying " Hurry Lincoln you must Ketchup to save us. Get it? Ketchup catch up ha ha ha ha ha ha."

Lincoln " Wow even in hallucinations Luan still makes bad jokes, but that's not important I must save everyone." Lincoln got up from his booth and went out the door but stopped when he heard a "Ahem." Lincoln turns and sees the manger tapping his foot wanting his money. Lincoln " After I pay for my meal."

Back at the Loud's home all nine sisters and Clyde we're ready to face the aliens. Lisa made vacuum-like weapons like in the _Ghostbusters_ films for them.

Luna " Alright girls and Clyde this is going to be dangerous Lori's life is in our hands we must save her and teach those aliens a lesson. I'm not gonna lie we may get very hurt but all that matters is we fight with all our might." The sisters shook their heads in agreement .

Clyde " For Lori and the earth!"

Loud girls " For Lori and the earth!" They all went up the stairs fast but because of the brown smoke being thicker they tripped on their pets.

Lola tripped on Cliff the cat " Sorry Cliff."

Lucy tripped on Walt the bird " Sorry Walt."

Luna tripped on Charles the dog " Sorry Charle."

Leni tripped on Geo's hamster ball " Oh sorry Geo." They made it to Lori's door. The door to Lori's room was having brown smoke coming heavily out from the cracks.

Lisa " This is both exciting for science research and scary beyond believe." Clyde took a deep breath and stepped forward . Before Clyde could do anything Lincoln came bursting through the front door and ran up the stairs and tripped on Walt the bird.

Lincoln " Sorry Walt."

Clyde was genuinely happy and surprise to see Lincoln " Lic what are you doing here man I thought you didn't believe in aliens ?"

Lincoln got up and said " I'm still not sure if I do or not but Clyde you are my best friend and Lori's one of my sisters I should be their for the both of you no matter what."

Clyde is touched " Thanks man."

Lincoln then walks up to Leni " And Leni I'm sorry I said something that suggested you're stupid."

Leni almost understood what her brother said " Aww thanks Lincoln."

Lincoln " Now that's save Lori." Lincoln bangs loudly on Lori's door and says very loudly " HEY ALIENS LET MY SISTER GO AND PUT HER BRAIN BACK IN HER HEAD!" the door started opening Lincoln was very terrified as he had no idea what the aliens could do to him, Clyde or the other Loud girls. The door was now fully opened and two beings that are perfectly round have two eyes an antenna that goes straight up and have a ball on top and seven tentacles each came out. Everyone was scared,

except Lisa who was very ecstatic" Wow real life aliens amazing."

Lincoln was about to pee himself when one of the 'aliens' said in a very familiar voice " Lincoln how many times do I have to tell you? stay out of my room!"

Lincoln was confused " Huh why does one of them sound like Lori?"

Clyde " Maybe the aliens stole Lori's beautiful voice ?" The two 'aliens' step outside to reveal it's actually Lori and her boyfriend Bobby wearing octopi on their heads.

Lori " Can you guys tell me what is going on?" she said annoyed ,

Lincoln "We thought there were aliens in your room cause of the brown smoke."

Lana " And the fact that Leni saw aliens in your room." Lori and Bobby looked at each other and laugh,

Lori " Oh I can explain. You see the brown smoke was coming from Bobby's father's chocolate pot. His dad's entering it in a chocolate fair and Bobby has to heat it up making the smoke."

Lola pointed to Leni and said impatiently " And Leni?"

Lori " Oh that you see when Leni came in it was dark since the chocolate had to be cooked in complete darkness. Yeah I don't understand that either but anyway when Leni came in she screamed when she saw me and Bobby and tripped on my high-heel and fallen into the chocolate pot. Bobby tried to get her out but Leni panicked too much and ran she tripped on another high-heel of mine and crashed out the window."

Leni giggled " Oh like that makes sense."

Lucy " But why are you and Bobby wearing octopi on you're heads?"

Bobby explains it this time " It's quite simple it's the latest fade in this month's teen couples magazine, where the couples wear marine life on their heads like hats." He showed them pictures of different teen couples wearing sea life like crabs, starfish and octopi.

Lola was disgusted " Why would anyone want to wear smelly fish on their heads for fun?!"

Lori and Bobby shrugged " It's a fad."

Lori " And to be honest I originally didn't want to do it thinking the octopus I was giving was super gross. But after some convincing from my Bobby I decided to wear it but on a condition; I quote un-quote borrowed Luan's arrow impaling gag thingy." Lori made air quotes while saying that. Lori " I redesign them to be looking like antennas so it would be more space-y."

Clyde " So no aliens?"

Lori " Sorry dweeb no aliens better luck next time." Clyde looked down Lincoln put his arm on his friend's shoulder,

Lincoln " Don't worry Clyde if there really wear aliens the two of us would've whopped their sorry butts."

Clyde " You really think so Lincoln?"

Lincoln " I know so." The two boys hugged, and Lincoln's sisters and Bobby went " Aww."

The camera fades out to show the Loud's home being lifted up into space with mechanical claws that look like the ones in Clyde's dream. The mechanical claws are coming out of a silver flying saucer. The flying saucer flies away with the Loud's home in the darkness of space.


	3. Attack of the Space Turtle

**Chapter 3 _Sanjay and Craig_ : Attack of the Space Turtle**

The scene opens up in the afternoon where at a house two best friends a boy and his pet snake; Sanjay Patel and Craig were watching TV. On the TV Tufflips the boy's hero was doing extreme stunts.

Craig cheers " Oh yeah no one I mean no one can ever be more extremely awesome than Tufflips!"

Sanjay agreed with his friend " You got that right Craig old pal of mine." The two hi-five each other through Craig had to use his tail having no hands and all. After Tufflips ended Sanjay got hungry as his stomach was growling,

Sanjay " Whoa looks like my belly wants food."

Craig " While instead of sitting here let's go over to the Frycade for hot chicken wings."

Sanjay " Oh yeah."

Sanjay and Craig went to get lunch, Craig was wearing his disguise outfit; a blue cap and white T-shirt. The two laugh at their neighbor Noodman being chased by a swam of bees.

Noodman " It's not funny!"

Craig " He's right it's not funny. It's super HILARIOUS!"

Noodman got multiple stings " You darn bees will pay for this and being in my blueberry bushes." Sanjay and Craig continued walking and came across the Dickersons who were looking for trouble.

Sandy Dickerson " Hello." She said with pure terror.

Sanjay gulped " Um hi sorry we can't chat we're going to the Frycade for chicken wings."

Craig " Yeah juicy mouthwatering wings." Craig was drooling.

Scabs gave a little chuckle then said " Well our baby brother was looking for you two to help him with his target practice." Baby Richard Dickerson was swinging around a dirty diaper. Sanjay and Craig gulped then ran as fast as they can, Baby Richard Dickerson chased after them then threw his diaper and when it landed it exploded with stinkyness. Sanjay and Craig luckily dodged the diaper and arrived to the Frycade.

The two went in ready for some yummy wings. Sanjay saw Bell Pepper (Chorus Bell Pepper) at the counter giving out wings.

She sees Sanjay and greets him " Hi Sanajy."

Sanjay blushes " Hi Bell." Craig nods his head contently. As Sanjay and Craig walk up to the counter they noticed that the Frycade got a TV the first even.

Craig is amazed " Wow the Frycade got a TV neat now we can eat our wings and watch Tufflips at the same time."

Sanjay " But Craig we could already do that at home."

Craig " Well yeah but it's the way you watch Tufflips and eat wings." Craig turned the TV on but the only thing that showed was snow.

Craig " Aw what? What a rip it's just snow." Penny came out of the kitchen and addressed Craig's complaint.

Penny " Yeah I just got this installed about six hours ago and I couldn't quite hook up my satellite for the TV cause you know." He was talking about his hook.

Bell Pepper " And I can't do it either dad thinks it's too dangerous."

Penny " So I hired a repairman who should be here any minute." Just then the doors opened and came in a turtle? The turtle was about half of Sanjay's size and had repair tools.

Turtle " I hear you need your satellite looked at."

Penny " Yes, yes I did."

Craig noticed that the turtle wasn't wearing any cloths and said to Sanjay " Um dude that turtle is naked."

Sanjay " Craig people in town like turtles better than snakes."

Craig was distraught " What! Why?"

Sanjay with sympathy " People don't think turtles are bad news and like their slowness."

Craig was still upset." Hey Penny you do know that's a turtle right not a man."

Penny " Yeah I know he said he'll work for less than a normal repair man."

Turtle " Hey dude for your information my name is Sam . Now I have a satellite to work on."

Sanjay was eating some wings, Sam looks at Craig who was just bored. Sam " Hey you."

Craig pointed at himself in shock " Me?"

Sam " Yes you I could use your help."

Craig " Um why do you need my help?"

Sam " Because you're the only one around here that I can trust."

Craig " What do you mean 'only one'?"

Sanjay encouraged his friend. " Come on Craig don't act like a tool you get to work with a turtle one of the coolest animals on the planet ."

Craig " Wait how are turtles cool?"

Sanjay shrugged " They literally carry their homes on their backs and spending time with a turtle it's so cool ."

Craig decides to help " Alright but only because Sanjay thinks your cool, turtle."

Sam " My Name is Sam." he said.

Craig was on the roof top with Sam working on the satellite dish. Sam " Yo snake dude you got any screwdrivers."

Craig was surprised " How did you know I'm a snake?"

Sam " Because unlike the people in this town I'm not an idiot now you got a screw or what?"

Craig got angry " Maybe I do and maybe I don't you turtle who-doesn't-need-to-wear-any-clothes-to-blend-in-freak!"

Sam " Whoa dude you need a chill pill. And to be totally honest I hate humans very much."

Craig was confused by Sam's statement" Then why are you fixing the satellite Penny's a human you know?"

Sam " Unfortunately yes but if working with my most hated thing on this planet will help me with my goals it's worth it."

Craig " Um what goals fixing satellite dishes?"

Sam grinned a little creepily " Let's just say this satellite does more then simple programs on a TV."

Craig was feeling uneasy and backed away " Um what else does that satellite do?"

Sam " Let's also say that because you're not a human you will be spared."

Craig " Um spared from what?" Sam didn't say anything however in a quick flash his eyes change; they become bigger and the pupils become wider. Craig freaks out and falls off the roof.

Craig however landed in the dumpster where all the chicken wing bones go to. After about an hour Craig got out and rubbed his head " Ow my head." Craig got out and saw Sam and Sanjay talking. Craig got out of the dumpster and slithered towards them. Craig " Sanjay what's going on?"

Sanjay "Sam asked me if can can stay at our house and I said yes."

Craig freaked " What stay with us but why?"

Sanjay " Craig." Sanjay scolded " Don't be rude. Sam needs a place to sleep ."

Sam " Yes and it's just for one night, my ride will be here tomorrow and I need a place to crash and since you did such a swell job helping me I decided to repay the favor."

Craig says to Sanjay while glaring at Sam " I'll go see what Hector and Megan are up to I'll meet you back home Sanjay." Craig slithered away.

Sam " Don't worry he'll be fine." At the park Megan and Hector were taking about who would win in a fight a squirrel or a raccoon.

Craig comes up to them and says " Hey dudes can I talk with you about something important?"

Hector " Sure Craig what's up?"

Craig " Oh it's that turtle Sam he hates humans but only works for them if it will help him with his goals."

Megan " What kind of goals?"

Craig " I don't know about that but get this Sam had weird looking eyes."

Megan " What are you going with this Craig." she said while crossing her arms.

Craig " Well this might be a stretch but maybe I don't know Sam is an alien."

Megan looks at Craig very dumfounded " Craig have you been eating wings that were left out in the sun to long again."

Craig " No but I know Sam is an alien I got a gut feeling. I just need more proof you guys can help me."

Hector "Are you sure?"

Craig " Yes I have a gut feeling. And my gut has never steered me wrong before."

Megan not really caring "Yeah I just remember Hector is going to help me polish my trophies."

Hector " I am?" He said confused.

Megan " Yes and afterwards you get a kiss."

Hector more excited " I am!"

Craig watches as Megen and Hector walked away. Craig " Who needs you." he said very hurt and angry. Craig slithered back to his house the sun was also going down. Craig opened the door. Craig saw Sanjay and Sam watching Tufflips. Craig " Sanjay why are you watching Tufflips with Sam and not me?"

Sanjay " Sorry man we didn't know when you were coming home."

Craig " Sanjay can I talk to you in private?"  
Sanjay walks in the kitchen with Craig.

Sanjay " What do you want to talk about Craig? Is this about missing Tufflips."

Craig " No actually it's something else." Craig peeks out the kitchen and sees Sam just watching TV and being bored. Craig spook quietly in Sanjay's ear so that Sam couldn't hear it. " I have reason to believe that Sam is an alien."

Sanjay "Craig what gives you that idea?"

Craig " Well when I was on the roof his eyes look alien-y."

Sanjay " You sure this isn't about turtles being more well liked in town than snakes?"

Craig " No ...well maybe ...just little ...but not ...completely oh." Craig really didn't know what to say.

Sanjay put his hand on Craig's snake back " Don't feel bad Craig it's been a long day you should just get some rest." Craig goes to his room and lays on his rock bed.  
It becomes night time with Sanjay sleeping in his bed, Craig however was wide awake thinking that Sam is an alien.

Craig " I know that Sam guy is really an alien I just need sold evidence. Maybe Sam sleeps in a cocoon?" Craig very quietly got out of his and Sanjay's room in order not to wake the latter. Craig goes down stairs and sees no one in the living room. Craig " Where is that turtle-alien?" Craig then heard noises on the roof. Craig " Hmm think you can hide from me Sam well you can't." Craig then climbed on the roof as quietly as he can so that he could surprise Sam.

Craig has with him a video camera to film any alien activity Sam could be doing. Craig" Where are you Sam or should I say alien." Craig then spotted Sam on the roof with a weird watch on his wrist. Craig "What is that alien up to?"

Sam was talking through his watch with a weird language Sam M)*O{LJJHJ M_++++++."

Craig " A totally different language I've never heard of before. He must be an alien!" Craig films but accidentally slips and falls off.

Sam heard a crash and hangs up " M." Sam looks down but saw nothing; Craig has quickly hidden in the bush.

Craig " You're going down Sam. Down!" Craig took snooze but Sam was leaning over him " Sorry snake but you won't prove anything to anyone." he said softly.

The next morning Craig wakes up from the bushes Craig " What a night but I need to tell Sanjay I saw Sam on the roof talking to his uh alien boss guy or something like that in his own evil alien language." Craig then saw Noodman being chased by the swam of bees again.

Noodman " Why does this keep happening to me?" Craig " It's still funny the second time." Craig laughed some more before going inside to tell Sanjay.

Craig " Sanjay Sanjay I have prove Sam is an alien. Sanjay where are you?"

Sanjay was eating cereal in the kitchen Craig saw this and came up to him. Craig " Sanjay good I found you."

Sanjay " What's up Craig?" Craig " I got prove that Sam is an alien."

Sanjay was disappointed with his friend " Aw Craig no."

Craig " Yes Sanjay I got prove." Craig brought out his video camera but it wasn't a video camera at all, it was chocolate in the shape of a video camera. Craig " What the?"

Sanjay " Craig I love you're chocolate-shape video camera but I gotta go help dad at work." Sanjay got up from the table ,

Craig tried to stop him " No dude you got to believe me Sam is an alien."

Sanjay just signed " Dude I hate to say this but I think you're jealous of Sam."

Craig was offended " Jealous me?"

Sanjay " Yeah you're jealous that Sam isn't treated with hostility like you are." Sanjay left.

Craig didn't understand what happened, then he heard an evil chuckle Craig turns around and saw Sam leaning on the wall like a greaser. Craig " You did this ."

Sam " Duh what was your first clue?"

Craig confronted Sam " Alright Sam if that is your real name are you an alien!?"

Sam " Maybe I am and maybe I am not doesn't matter not even your friends believe you."

Craig " You won't get away with this."

Sam " That's odd I thought I did. Now if you excuse me my ride should be here soon and I would love for your friend to say good bye, maybe I should find him and take him to my pick up place for a special surprise." Sam left the house.

Craig knew what Sam meant by 'surprise' Craig " That no good alien wants Sanjay's brain well not if I can help it." Craig went out to save Sanjay. Craig " Now where is Sanjay again oh right at his dad's place I must go there." Craig raced off to Vijay's work shop.  
Craig with his clothes on went in and saw Vijay but no Sanjay. Vijay was bored as business was slow.

Vijay spotted Craig and waved " Craig how are you doing?"

Craig " Vijay it's an emergency where's Sanjay?"

Vijay worried for his son " Oh my what is Sanjay in danger from?"

Craig " Getting his brain sucked dry from an alien."

Vijay was speechless " Um I think he's with his mother since business was too boring for him."

Craig went to the hospital " Thanks." Vijay went back to being speechless.

Craig went in the hospital where Darlene was doing a butt transplant.

Craig " HELP SANJAY IS IN TROUBLE!" Craig's scream caused Darlene to lose focus and mess up the butt transplant now the patent as a half butt.

Darlene was not happy with Craig " What is your problem Craig that was a butt transplant those are difficult you know."

Craig " Sorry but you're son is in danger. An alien is going to suck his brain out."

Darlene " Have you hit your head or something?" Craig groins and leaves.

Craig "I need to find Sanjay before that alien jerk does." Craig then saw Megan and Hector walking on the opposite side of the road. Craig sighed " It couldn't hurt to ask." Craig slithered towards them and says. " Guys where's Sanjay I need to find him and fast?"

Hector " Oh sure he's at the park next to a tree and on grass."

Craig " Uh thanks for you're help Hector now I'm off."

Megan " Wait hold it." Craig stopped

"Does this have to do with that turtle being an alien?" Megan put her hands on her hips. Craig was heisted and just zoomed out.

Megan " I think we should follow him." Hector " And have a chicken wing party?" Megan sighs.

Craig was in the park, looking for Sanjay but was not having much luck he looked high and looked low but no sign of his friend Sanjay or Sam. Craig " Oh where is Sanjay?" Craig panicked more and more then turned and sees Sanjay standing round the water fountain. Craig signed in relief.  
Craig slithered quickly towards his friend in pure joy that he was still alive. " Sanjay I thought I lost you."

Sanjay was surprised to see Craig " Craig what are you doing here?"

Craig " Sam was to suck out your brain ."

Sanjay begins to laugh "Craig , Sam just want me to see he's co-workers we talked about it when I was helping mom, nothing evil about that."

Craig " Wait you mean he beat me to you no. Though your brain seems to be still in you maybe it's not to late." Craig sees Sam walking towards the two of them very casually. Craig " Theres the evil brain sucking alien turtle right now."

Sanjay tried to reason with Craig " Craig you're just being paranoid about nothing." Megan and Hector catch up with Craig .

Megan agrees with Sanjay " Yeah he's right you're just worrying about something stupid and pointless." Hector was just playing with his belly fat.

Craig " No Sam is an alien." Craig sees a water pail by a tree " And I know how to prove it to you guys." Craig slithered quickly towards the pail Sanjay and the others didn't understand what Craig was planning.

Sam comes by and says to Sanjay " Hey dude I have a surprise?" he said with a big smile and showed his teeth before Sanjay could respond with a word Craig quickly came back with the water pail saying " Die you alien turtle you!" Sam didn't have time to respond as Craig splashed him with water soaking the turtle.

Megen was furious at Craig " Craig what is you're problem splashing water on an innocent turtle I mean I know turtles love water but still."

Craig " I'm trying to prove to you all Sam is an alien and wants Sanjay's brain and splashing water on Sam is the perfect plan because aliens melt when hit with earth water."

Hector " I thought that was only wicked witches?" Sanjay was about to speak but noticed that Sam was acting very strange. Sam started shaking making whooping sounds.

Craig " That's odd he's not melting but that's not normal for an _earth_ turtle."  
Indeed it wasn't as Sam started to glow a flashing white he floated in the air and got all blobby; Sam was staring to change shapes from a turtle shape to a more round shape. When the glowing was done Sam truly has changed forms, he was now perfectly round with a red top dome and a blue bottom, has two mechanical arms a stiff antenna an electric mouth and three eyes with lizard-like pupils.  
Sanjay Megan and Hector were all speechless Craig however couldn't help but gloat that he was right " Aha I knew it Sam is an alien I knew to always trust my gut it's never wrong victory dance time!" Craig started to wiggle around to dance but stopped when Sam said " Stop that stupid dancing!" Craig did as so.

Sam mockingly " Oh hooray for you, you prove that I'm an alien big deal. My ride should be here any minute , and for your information I am on a brain-free diet."

Craig glared at him and stood behind Sanjay to protect him Craig " Well your still not going to do any harm on my friend."

Sam " My goal did not include him he was just going to be a souvenir gift for my nephews that's the surprise but now that I think about it your friend is too lame even by earth standards to be a gift for my nephews." Sanjay and Craig glared at Sam for the insult, Sam" No instead my goal was simple make that stupid dish fit for our big plan."

Hector was curious" What is the big plan?" Sam didn't say anything else, a spaceship came flying over.

Sam " Ahh here's my ride." Sam hovered over to the spaceship and opened it up to see it was empty " Darn it it's an older model I hate those so much but it will have to do." Sam got inside and the spaceship took off in the speed of light.

Everyone was still speechless, Craig finally spook to Megan "Well?" he said to her.

" Well what?" she said embarrassed.

Craig smiled smugly " Don't you have anything to say to me?"

Megan " Ok Craig you were right about Sam and I was wrong I'll never doubt you or your gut again."

Sanjay hugged Craig " Me neither I should have never ignored your warnings buddy you always protect from real threats like the Dickersons or space aliens."

Craig " Well you are my bro and bros look out for other bros."

Sanjay had an idea " I know let's go to the Frycade and you can eat all the chicken wings you want Craig we'll pay for it."

Craig " Aww you don't have to do that."

Sanjay looked at Craig with great guilt that he didn't believe his own best friend about something very dangerous " No I insist we really owe you one, a really big owe you one." Craig accepted the offer; soon all four of them were at the Frycade and Craig was eating all the chicken wings his friends could afford. Hector belch and everyone laughs.

At the top of the Frycade's roof the satellite dish that Sam worked on was still there glowing a very creepy green it fades into the same spaceship Sam was flying in. Sam is back in his turtle form. Sam's eyes were in their lizard-like pupil state and he was talking to his boss again " Yeah the mission was a success the satellite is install with TV reception so those earth dweebs don't get suspicious, through one of them gave me a hard time but we shouldn't worry these lower life forms should be push-overs. So permission to evil laugh sir?" he was giving permission to do so, Sam started to laugh evilly, until a fly flew in his mouth making him cough. Sam got the fly out and says with great contempt " Stupid earth fly."


	4. Close Encounters With the Cocoa Kind

**Chapter 4 Pig Goat Banana Cricket: Close Encounters With the Cocoa Kind**

It opens up to a tree house in it a pig , a goat , a banana and a cricket all named after their kind was at. All were decorating their tree house because they were having a chocolate themed party ; all except Banana who was too busy playing video games to help. Goat " Hey Banana quit being lazy and help us for the party tonight." Banana groins and went to help Pig with the streamers .

Banana as he is putting up streamers " So why are we making a huge fuss on chocolate?" Cricket " It's quit simple Banana to get the whole town to like us since who doesn't like chocolate ? " Pig " And we even have chocolate covered pickles my favorite."

Banana rolled his eyes " Yeah they would be your favorite Pig." Cricket " Well all's left to do is to put up the sign on the roof."

The gang was trying to set up a sign that says :Welcome to the party coco lovers. The four of them was struggling to keep it up. Cricket " Oh my back ." he said in pain .

Just then the sign fell causing them to fling off the roof. Banana " This was a dumb idea!" They for some reason stop in mid-air. Cricket " Why are we floating like this." Goat " Looks up I have a good idea." She pointed to a flying saucer and the gang was in it's tractor beam it sucked them up real fast.

Banana wakes up and sees he and his friends are hanging from a chain " Hey wake up he said to his friends still sleeping." Pig groggy " Oh is this the party?" Banana " No Pig we have been abducted by aliens who knows what they're do with us." Cricket and Goat awoke . Cricket was amazed " What nice science do hickeys ."

Goat " Wow maybe I should writ a song about this place ( More worried) if we can ever go back home." Banana looked around and started to get impatient " So where is the aliens this is an alien spaceship wheres the darn aliens?" a Voice spoke from the distance " Right here." The Gang saw an alien it was round with a red top and a blue bottom it had three eyes floating around the dome , also they was an antenna and two robotic arms and the alien was floating in mid-air.

Pig " Um do you have a bathroom in here?" Alien " No you hold it and like it." Pig " You fiend!" Cricket " Um what do you want from us Mister Alien Sir ?" The Alien " Simple." It takes off the top dome to release red steam , when it clears it's related to be three aliens. They had a hard time to get out as there were squeezed tight. They eventually popped out .

The aliens were all green with a tall single eyestalk and mitten hands and four tentacles down below, however to differeate them there's a some patterns on there tummies one has zig-zags the other has spots and the last one has stripes. Zig-Zagged alien " we need a bigger suit." Spotted Alien " Would you stop complaining they don't get any bigger you are too fat." Strip Alien " Why don't you both shut it we have guests." The three aliens come close to the four . Goat " Who are you?" Stripe Alien " I'm M400 these are my younger brothers the middle child M300 (Spots) and our youngest brother M200 ( Zig Zags)." M200 " And we want CHOCOLATE!" M300 " Indoor voice please."

Banana " They want chocolate ." He said genuinely confused .Pig " What a conquincidence cause the four of us are going to humph..." Goat covered his mouth believing that this aliens were no good. M400 " Going to what? Talk Earth Pig!" Goat shook her head no to Pig, Banana " No we'll never talk you can't make us!" M400 " We'll see about that." He snaps his finger causing M200 and M300 to start pounding on Banana " Ow Ooo Eee ." Cricket " Stop he'll become a bruised Banana." M400 " Oh I'll stop when the fruit talks."

After two hours Banana was all bruised and mushed ; Goat " Oh what are we gonna do we need to get out of here?" Cricket " Don't worry Goat during those last two hours I invented a little gadget to help all four of us escape."

M300 said to his younger brother " You know pounding this fruit isn't getting us no where." M200 " Well what can we do ? He won't talk at all." Pig laughed " Oh you aliens won't get Banana or any of us to tell you about the chocolate party we'll having..." Goat and Cricket glare at him. Pig " Oops." M400 " A Party you say.?" Turns toward his brothers." Stop we have what we need."

A giant hand comes and scoops up the four to toss them but before it does Cricket asks " Why do you aliens want chocolate anyway ?" M400 " For professional reasons none of your business but more personal reasons ( Looks down in sadness) So our father can finally not think were screw ups." The hand tosses the four out of the flying saucer and back on earth.

They land on the ground and made a loud THUD,

Pig was super dizzy from the impact " I like it when we go falling down ." Banana " Well what are we gonna do?" Goat " Stop those aliens from stealing chocolate to take over the world." She said with great determination . Banana " Um do we have to do any hard work." Goat gave a blank stare " Banana the fact that we are going to stop those aliens would require work." Banana " Pass ." sits down and starts playing a video game. Cricket grabbed Banana's hand held device " Hey don't be disrespectful towards Goat she's right we must save the world and our chocolate party from those aliens ." Pig " Yeah they can't ruin our big party." Banana " Fine but only so that the party can make me famous and adored by a lot." Cricket rolls his eyes " Fine just try to warn the others about the chocolate craving aliens." They run off to warn others .

PIG!

Pig was in Angry Old Raisin's yard who was taking a nap . Pig came up to me and Shouted" WAKE UP ANGRY OLD RAISIN !" This caused Angry old Raisin to wake up in a bad mood " Pig what's the big ideal?"

Pig " I'm here to warn you about the chocolate stealing aliens." Angry Old Raisin didn't believe Pig. Angry Old Raisin " Pig Aliens don't exist now leave me alone." Pig didn't want to leave " No Angry old Raisin those aliens might dip you in chocolate and eat you. So now I'm going to save you my fourth best friend in the whole world." Pig put Angry Old Raisin in a bag with a friend symbol . Pig " You'll be safe now let's go back to my place." Pig brought Angry Old Raisin back and took him out the bag.

Angry Old Raisin " Why'd you kidnap me Pig?"

Pig " Duh to save you and warn you about the aliens." Pig put Angry old Raisin in a tinfoil bed. " This should protect you now we must save our chocolate for the party." Angry Old Raisin " No aliens aren't real and if there were they wouldn't want to steal your chocolate !" Pig " That's what the want you to think." Angry Old Raisin groins . Pig " No don't go anywhere I'm going to get more plans." Pig left. The aliens spotted the raisin and grinned evilly.

Angry Old Raisin " I gotta get out of here." He ran to the door only to be stopped by the aliens M200, M3000 and M400.

M400 " Grab me ." He told he's brothers which they did. M300 and M200 put Angry Old Raisin in an alien-type cage. M400 " Good now go get more ."

Pig came back in "Hey where did you go Angry old raisin ?" He was knocked out by a gas bomb.

BANANA!

Banana was in his ranger uniform talking to his rhino boss. " Oh Ranger Rhino I need to warned you about the aliens and so that you can make me famous." Ranger Rhino wa sin no mood for Banana's games. Ranger Rhino " Banana if you think that pains will give you an excuse to be lazy with your job your DEAD WRONG !" Banana stammered " But But But."

Ranger Rhino " No buts now get your scots on the double!" Banana " Fine hey scouts come here!" He yelled

His scouts Kyle ,Elephant, Barton, Tom and Sneezy all came through greatly annoyed. Barton " What is it?" Banana " I'm here to warn you about chocolate obsessed aliens and how we must stop there chocolate stealing plan." Everyone laughed and Ranger Rhino as had he enough.

Ranger Rhino " BANANA THIS IS THE FINAL STRAW YOU"RE FIRED!" Banana " You can't fire me." Ranger Rhino " I can and did." Banana " Find but when those aliens beat you up to make you talk don't say I didn't warn you." Banana took of his ranger uniform and left.

Ranger Rhino " You know what I feel inner peace ." He said in a very peaceful tone; A knock was heard Ranger Rhino went to answer it and he got sacked.M400 sacked him and saw the scouts who gulped and ran, M400 " Get'em ." He said to his brothers as they ran off to catch the scouts .Banana was furious " How those ungratefuls their be sorry ."

Banana " Well better not wake him up." Banana left; Just then Psychopath Giraffe winked at the reader and gave a chuckle. Banana then heard screams of tenor he looked back and saw the aliens capturing Ranger Rhino and the scots; the aliens laugh evilly before taking off. " I must save them. Did I just grew a conscience ? Heh whatever." Banana shrugged as he ran after the aliens, to catch up.

CRICKET!

Cricket was going in a building , with lots of scientists . Cricket " Hopefully these scientist should help us with the aliens." Cricket went in and saw Dr. Eggpalntface talking to other scientist Cricket went up to them.

Cricket " Hello Fellow scientist I have a favor to ask you." A scientist that's a ruler asked " What favor ?"

Cricket " A favor to help me a build a device to stop aliens from stealing a chocolate so my friends and I can have the chocolate party." Everyone laughed Cricket was annoyed. Cricket " No I'm serious aliens are trying to steal our chocolate ." Dr. Eggplant " Yeah right Cricket you have officially become a nutcase." Cricket " No it's true a while back my friends and I were abducted by these aliens and they want our chocolate for some reason." This only caused the scientists to laugh even harder.

Cricket " Guys I'm serious in face the aliens could be in disguise right now." Cricket started pulling on some of the scientists faces but just ripped off their skin.

Cricket was chased out of the building . Cricket " I was just trying to warn you about a threat." Lightbulb scientist " The only real threat is a wannabe scientist like you."

Cricket " Find be jerks." He left .

The scientist all laugh when M400 and his brothers all put them in bags. M400 " We got everything we need now it's tim e for a trade."

M300 " Oh goodie I love a good trade." M200 " Me too." M400 slapped his brothers across the face. M400 " Dummies. Now for the giant part to this plan of mine."

Cricket angrily marched back to the three house but when he got their he saw Pig and Banana being forced to make a trade with the aliens. Cricket " I need to call Goat."

GOAT!

Goat was walking in the city trying to finger out a way to warn the whole town.

Goat " I know I'll ask the president of the planet if I can give an announcement about the aliens." Goat ran to the city hall to talk to the president. Goat did as such but the president just laughed at her " Oh that's a good one aliens wanting chocolate." Goat " no I'm serious Mr. President there are aliens and they do want to steal our chocolate the same chocolate my friends were going to use for a party ."

Just then Goat got a phone call she answered it it was Cricket "Um Goat could you come home now it's an emergency?"Goat " What's the emergency ?" Cricket " Just come and see it."

Goat did that with the president as a form of back up. Goat then ran into Thomas Jefferson. Goat gasps " Thomas Jefferson outta the way my friends are in trouble." Them sJefferson took a fighting stabler " You'll have to fight me first Goat." Goat " So be it." Goat and Thomas fought Goat got a few good hits and Thomas walked Goat with his nun chucks . Eventually Goat won by head butting Thomas back into a nickel. Goat " Come on." she told the president to follow her.

When the two got to the tree house they saw Pig, Banana and Cricket with the aliens trying to make a deal with them.

Cricket " Hey goat this aliens are holding hostage of everyone we know that raisin guy, Banana's scots and they'll only give them back if we surrender the chocolate ."

M400 " It's simple give us your chalet and we will let these people go ." M200 " We keep our word." M300 " No joke." Banana " Wait why should we care there didn't believe us." Cricket " Because it's the right thing to do." Pig " Cricket's right besides Angry Old raisin is my fourth best friend and no aliens is going to steal him from me."

Goat turns her head to the president " You believe me now?" President of the world " Yep do now."

M400 " So are we clear we get cholera and you guys get your buddies back it's as simple as that." M300 " Yeah you can't go any simpler than that." Banana " I don't know can we get some cash to go with it." Cricket bops him on the head for saying that."

Pig " Maybe some pickles too." Goat facepalms ; Cricket " Wait that's it." turns to Goat ; Cricket " Goat go down to my lab and hand me my pickle ray gun." Goat " Why ?" Cricket " You'll see." Goat did as such the aliens were a little suspicious . M200 " Where is she going? " Cricket " Oh just getting my test tubes now we'll more than happy to give you our chocolate."

M400 " Good a little cooperation ." Cricket " But you won't get it tell tonight when the chocolate come for our big party so you'll have to wait." M400 " Oh very well but no funny business ." Cricket " Oh there won't be." He winks at Banana and Pig. Later at night the chocolate came in a truck. Pig walked up to the door to sign the form of paper than a giant bag of chocolate was tossed to him.

Pig brought out a bag of chocolate " Here's your chocolate you stupid aliens." M400 " Well your a stupid Pig." Banana " Hey nobody calls Pig stupid but me." he said defending his friend .

The aliens released Angry Old raisin , Ranger Rhino , the scouts and the scientist. Pig in returned gave M400 the sack of chocolate .

M400 " Pleasure doing business with you." Just then Goat came in with the pickle gun and tossed it to Cricket. Cricket " Take this ." he said as he zapped the chocolate turning it into pickles causing Pig to get hungry " Oh pickles yum." He ate the chocolate turned pickles in one gulp.

Everyone cheers in celebrating Ranger Rhino " Banana you're re-hired ." Banana " Sweet . So can I get a hottub?" Ranger Rhino sternly " Don't push your luck."

The aliens were in utter disbelief M400 shouted " YOU SCUM BAGS!" Banana " Oh you gonna cry ? " He said mockingly M300 almost zapped him with his ray gun."

M400 " For most of or lives our father thought we were major screw ups and this mission would win back his respect but now you and everyone else on this path planet will pay a dear price."

Pig " You mean like money." M400 " No as in death." M400 and his brothers got in their robot suit which flies in the above flying saucer and flies away.

Goat " You think we should be worried?" Banana " Nah lets party."

With that the four and their friends all party hardy in the three house. Everyone was having blast the scientist were showing science stuff to the scouts and Ranger Rhino was talking to Angry Old Raisin about how they can't deal with Banana and Pig.

The four were having nice time also and hi-fived each other saying; all four " Pig , Goat, Banana and Cricket stoping aliens from ruining our party hi five."


	5. War of the Planets

**Chapter 5 _The Fairly OddParents:_ War of the Planets**

 **A/N Because of how far FOP is in terms of when this came out I** _ **have**_ **to add Poof and Chloe I can't just ditch them but because Sparky has been pretty much deleted in the FOP continuity he _won't appear_ so to be clear Poof and Chloe will Sparky won't just so no one flames up.**

It's about mid-night in Dimmsdale, around a certain boy's house Timmy was reading his comic books. His fairy godparents Cosmo and Wanda poof in. Wanda " Um sport don't you think you should be sleeping instead of reading comics?" Timmy looked away at his comic and up at his fairies " No plus why should I Chloe stays up till one." Wanda aggravated " Because Chloe studies through homework fifty times."

Timmy pouted " Fine I'll sleep that comic was getting too cliche anyway." Timmy went to bed, Wanda " Come on Cosmo let's hit the hay." Cosmo " But we're not horses." Wanda sighs at her husband's stupidity.

At Chloe's house she was about done studying she closes her books and sighed in relief "All that studding worked up my appetite." Chloe quietly went down stairs and opened the fridge she took out a chocolate bar half eaten. Chloe " I'm sure this chocolate bar won't hurt." Before she could eat it the chocolate bar suddenly was floating confusing Chloe. The chocolate bar was going outside and Chloe tried to grab it " Come back here you." She said getting more and more annoyed, the chocolate bar was outside Chloe grabbed it " Aha thought you could get away from Chloe Carmichael will you..." Just then a shadow cast overheard making it darker then before. Chloe looks up and sees the flying saucer it abducts her.

The next morning at the Turner's house Timmy was eating cereal Cosmo and Wanda were disguised has a bowl and cup. Timmy's Dad came over about to eat a chocolate glazed donut but the chocolate at the top went away Timmy's dad noticed it " Egad my chocolate donut is plain the horror." Timmy " Dad it's just chocolate the donut is fine." Timmy's dad " You don't understand son this is the evil work of Dinkerberg." Timmy's dad ran out the dinning room. Timmy's mom came in " Timmy sweetie all my chocolate in this box your father got me for our anniversary is gone do you know what happened?" Timmy shook is head no is mother went away as well. Timmy " This is odd." Cosmo " What's odd no disaster yet?" Timmy " No the chocolate in this house is disappearing." Wanda " I'm sure it's nothing just go to the store." Cosmo and Wanda's son Poof came in as a plate and went " Poof Poof." Timmy turned on the TV to where the news was on; the news anchor man said " This is Chetubetcha saying all the chocolate in Dimmsdale is gone." Wanda in her fairy form spits out her coffee " No! The HORROR!" Cosmo also in his fairy form got a cup of coffee and spits it out on Wanda. Chetubetcha continued talking " That's right and not just in Dimmesdale but around the world all the chocolate is going away and no one knows why." Just then Chloe came rushing in the kitchen looking rather beaten.

Timmy noticed and said " Whoa what happened to you Chloe got lost in a twister?" Chloe " No Timmy I (noticed Poof) Who's that?" Timmy " Oh him that's Poof; Cosmo and Wanda's baby."

Chloe " How come I've never seen him before?" Wanda " He was at fairy camp around the time you moved here I guess we forgot to tell you." Chloe was gushing at Poof " He's so cute I wish I knew about this earlier." Cosmo was about to grant it thinking it was a real wish but Chloe quickly stops him " No Cosmo I didn't mean it literally!" Cosmo's wand stops. Chloe " Anyway as I was saying the reason I'm a mess is because I was abducted by aliens, here I have proof." Chloe pulled out her smartphone and showed video footage of her fighting some aliens how she filmed this while fighting who knows and who cares. The alien themselves are all round with red dome on top, blue mechanical bottom below, an electric mouth and antenna the number of eyes various from one to seven. Chloe in the video had succeed in kicking the alien's butts and drove the space ship and crashed it in her house the video ends.  
Timmy " You don't think those aliens are the cause of the chocolate shortage?" Cosmo " Now Timmy that's stupid even for me." Just then a loud rumbling sound was heard all five of them went outside to see the sky filled with lots of UFOs. Poof was scared " Poof poof." Wanda was comforting her son " It's going to be all right sweetie." The UFOs were flying everywhere grabbing all the chocolate they can get. One of the spaceships for some reason grabbed Vicky and used her as deodorant before tossing her away. Timmy laughs at this " Maybe these aliens aren't so bad." Chloe tapped his shoulder and said " Um Timmy ."

Chloe showed Timmy another UFO holding both Chester and A.J. smacking them together and making them kiss before tossing them away as well.

Timmy " Ok maybe these aliens are bad but what do they want from us?" Just then an alien voice was heard " Greetings earthlings we are the martians from the red planet Mars." The five gasped in great shocked " Mars?"

Alien " Yeah. You heard me Mars. I am M8009 my fellow martians want your chocolate so we can power a giant laser to destroy the Men from Jupiter and Earth as well, maybe Pluto we're still debating on that one." Cosmo holds his wand " You martians won't get our chocolate." A UFO just zaps Cosmo making him into ash. Wanda " Why don't we just wish those aliens away?" Timmy " That's a good idea Wanda. I wish..." Before Timmy could Chloe asks " Timmy maybe we should try talking to these martians?"  
Timmy was very annoyed at Chloe's suggesting " Why would we talk to them these martians are bad news?" Chloe " All I'm saying maybe this martians want to make peace but need a middle man or in my case a middle girl to help." Timmy " That's the most ridious thing I've ever heard."

Just then Foop came in laughing evilly " I got you now ." Poof said nothing he zapped Foop and kicked him away like a football.

Timmy " That was weird but no Chloe we are not going to talk to the martians." Chloe " Please Timmy." She said while looking sad. Timmy gave in " Alright. ( to his fairies ) Cosmo,Wanda I wish we were on Mars." Cosmo " You got it Timmy ."

The wish was granted and all five of them were on Mars. Wanda " Wow so this is Mars been a while sense I visited it." Cosmo " You visited Mars before?" Wanda " Oh yes back when..." Timmy saw something " Guys I think I see a stand storm." Poof was drinking a bottle while Chloe got ready to build a shelter. But it wasn't a sandstorm no instead it was martians in pods holding guns.

Timmy gulped " I was really hopping it was a sandstorm right now ." A martian in the front said " Freeze don't anybody move." Chloe tried to reason with them ." Oh martians I and my friends mean you no harm we just want to talk to a leader of yours." Marian " You mean our king?" Chloe " Yes a king. Can we visit him? We have to talk to him." A martian was getting ready to shoot but another stops him " No these earthlings can't do much harm, let's see what the king has to say to them."  
The martian floated up to them and said " Very well earthlings you can see our king." While the five are being taking to see the martian king Cosmo was looking at a shiny nickel, Wanda got annoyed slapped it out of his hand " Cosmo stay focus." Cosmo " But Wanda that nickel was so shiny." Timmy " I'm ignoring you two right now." A martian cried out " Silence!"

Poof confused " Poof poof?" Wanda whispered to Chloe " Chloe are you absolutely sure that talking to the marian king well put a stop to this whole destruction of Earth?" Chloe whispered back " Yes don't worry Wanda I know what I'm doing." The five saw a giant castle that looks like a giant M for Martian and Mars most likely. The gates open to let them in, Timmy " I sure hope this doesn't back fire on us." Chloe " Again Timmy simply being reasonable and talking nicely is the proper way to go." Timmy " I hope you'll grow out of that phase: using words; it's so preachy."

The five came across the king sitting on a throne. He was shaped like a tear drop with three eyes on eyestalks, having spikes on his head representing his crown, two feet and two hands. And having a cape and staff. The Martian King spoke " What do you filthy Earth pests want?" Chloe walked up to the king with confidence " Oh mighty king of the planet Mars we asked you why do you want to destroy Jupiter and Earth?"  
The Martian king laughed a little and explained " Because we have been in a huge war with the men from Jupiter for has long as I can remember." Timmy then comes up to the king and asks more demanding " Why are you martian jerks stealing our chocolate ?" The Martian King was very calm towards Timmy before pointing his finger to the left. Timmy, Chloe and the fairies turned to where the king was pointed at they saw a giant laser. Cosmo " Wow what is it a pencil ?" Wanda looks at her husband with a glare Cosmo to Wanda " What? What is it?"

The Martian King explained " You see to us chocolate is a fuel source everything is powered by chocolate but we were running dangerously low until we learned that your planet has tons of it so we decided to take it. ( A few martians were pouring buckets of chocolate into the laser on the side in a tank .) That laser once it's fully charged we will destroy the Earth." Timmy was shocked " Why do you aliens want to destroy our planet in the first place?" Martian King " Well we were originally going to just destroy a few bits of Earth in places where we set up a few satellite dishes on your planet which the laser beam would have been loged into and the dish would have self-destruct blowing up the town it was in; just to let the men from Jupiter know we are not to be messed with and when their guard is down Boom we'll attack and destroy them." Laughs wickedly. Timmy was still deeply appalled at the King and ask again " But what does that have to do with destroying our planet?"

The Martian King looks at Timmy and simply said " We have grown to despise your planet almost as much as Jupiter so we just want to make it gone." A random martian then said " Yeah and we have installed a satellite dish in ALL the cities of your soon to be destroyed planet." Martian King " So basically your planet will be gone in say the next hour." Chloe was now unsure of what to do. " But can't you please just..." The Martian king said nothing but blasted Chloe with his hot cocoa vision from his three eyes. Chloe fell on the floor Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda and Poof all said " Chloe!" they all rushed to her Cosmo " Are you all right Chloe?" Chloe coughed " Yeah it doesn't really hurt much."  
Timmy was super furious at the martian king "Hey you hurt my friend you bully." Martian king " Well what are you going to do about it?" Timmy looks at Chloe who very weekly said " Do it Timmy." Timmy to his fairies " Cosmo, Wanda I wish..." Cosmo and Wanda got their wands ready but the Martian King quickly grabbed them.  
Marian King " Don't think I don't know what these are my subjects of been scouting a big cloudy place where floating creatures carry these sticks."  
Timmy gasped, the Marian king continued " And with further research we leaned that these sticks have great power so." The Marian king gave the two wands to a random marian where it opened a slot on it's front below the electric mouth and dropped the wands in. Cosmo and Wanda gasped unaware that their son Poof still had his rattle wand.  
The Marian king then said " Guards put these in the dungeon to rot." The Martian King's guards did just that.

The five of them are now in well the dungeon and it smells like chocolate which wasn't a bad smell but their were all too depressed to like the chocolate smell.  
Cosmo " This is awful I think I left the TV on back home." Wanda " Cosmo you idiot home well be gone in about an hour." Chloe was feeling the most depressed as talking didn't do squat. Timmy comforted her, he placed his hand on her shoulder " Chloe are you alright that blast of hot cocoa was pretty hot." Chloe " It's not that Timmy it's the fact that those marians are going to destroy Earth with no remorse at all their more evil then Foop." Timmy " Look Chloe I know that you feel awful about not being able to use reason , but sometimes reason is not gonna cut it you have to be unreasonable believe me, I have been through this kind of stuff much longer than you I mostly had to deal with villains on a regular day to day basics from evil babysitters to planet destroying darkness. And in all of it just talking doesn't do anything you have to fight back." Chloe sniffed feeling a little better " Ok but how do we deal with the problem without talking?" Poof " Poof Poof ." he showed them his rattle wand. Timmy " Of course those lousy martians didn't take Poof's rattle not knowing it's a wand, we can escape."

Wanda was proud of her son " Good job sweetie." Poof blushed. Timmy " Ok Poof I wish the five of us were out of this dungeon."

Poof waves his rattle wand now the five of them were outside the dungeon's bars. Cosmo " Yay Poof you did a great job at such a big wish." Timmy " Come on I have an idea on how to stop the martians ."

Timmy and the rest ran but stopped as Timmy saw an orange house.

The Loud House to be specific.  
Timmy saw the house being surrounded by barbed wire. Timmy looked at it with a feeling of great wonder. Wanda " What's the matter sport?" Timmy pointed to the house " It's that house it looks like it's from earth." Cosmo " How do you know?" Timmy " It's the only house that could look like it's from earth. Anyway, Poof I wish that house was back to where it originally was." Poof grants the wish. The Loud house was placed back in the of town Royal Woods on 1216 Franklin Avenue. Lincoln and his sisters were very dumbfounded at what happened to them a few days ago and Lincoln said " What just happened?"

Chloe " Come on Timmy no time to lose we must do whatever plan you came up with." Timmy "Coming don't rush me girl."

The five climbed a mountain of stairs to get to the top then Timmy stopped and pointed something out " Wait why are we climbing I can wish to have my crash nebula suit ." Chloe got exited " Ooh ooh can I have one too?" Timmy " Sure why not. Poof I wish Chloe and I had Crash Nebula suits." Poof grants the wish now Timmy and Chloe have suits that look alike but in different colors Timmy: white and Chloe : pink.  
Timmy and Chloe produced rockets and sky rocketed out.

On the surface the martians and the king was getting ready to shoot Earth. A martian said to the King " Sir the laser will be ready in three minutes." Martian King rubbed his hands together while saying " Good good."  
Just then Timmy and Chloe burst out the ground and Chloe quickly went the other way and the martians fail to notice her. The Martian King was surprised and mad ." How did you get out of my dungeon?" Timmy " You didn't steal all the wands." Poof showed up waving his wand rattle. The Martian king smacked himself at forgetting Poof's rattle, Timmy " You martians won't destroy Earth or any other planet anymore."  
The Martian king laughs " Oh really what are you going do about it?" Timmy's crash nebula suit got bigger and he produced canons. Timmy " Let's get dangerous ."

Martian King " My finest fighters attack!" About 50 Martians came towards Timmy and knocked him down but he quickly got up he shoot as laser ball causing all the martians pods to crack open releasing the martians. The Martians are in different shapes from being short and fat to tall and thin. Timmy walked up closer the Martians all shake with fear has they no longer have any protection from the beat down Timmy is about to give.

The sound of Timmy kicking the martian king's subjects butts were heard; meanwhile Chloe had sneaked over to the laser with Wanda.  
Chloe " Wanda I wished I can get through to the lasers wiring." Wanda "Sorry but I don't have my wand." Chloe then spotted the same martian that has the wands she attacked him and used her kung fu to crack open his pod. The martian was now trying to get away but Chloe grabbed him and demanded the wands back. " Give me back those wands if you know what's good for you." The martian gave Chloe the wands. Chloe now back to her usually self says " Thank you." she let the martian go has he ran.

Chloe gave Wanda the wands and made a wish. Back with Timmy he had beaten a good chuck of martians by himself while Cosmo and Poof cheered " Go Timmy." they screamed. The martian King just laughed some more. " You think you won I still have my laser." Chloe laughs now " You mean the laser I disarmed."

The Martian King looks on with a look of dread and saw his precious laser was now in shambles as Chloe had cut some wires and smashed it to pieces as she showed scissors and a giant hammer. The Martian king quickly laughs through this time the laugh has some doubt in it " We can just build another one you know." Chloe " I know which is why I wish for your laser to never get build in any shape or form ever AGAIN!" The Martian King screams "Nooooo!" Before rushing at them , Chloe quickly gave Cosmo back his wand , and he made a big boot that kicks the Martian king clear across Mars. The Martian king crashes into a mountain and whimpers.

While the five cheered in victory the Martian king came back with one last trick up his sleeve. " You think you won for real?! While think a agin! " He got out a mini laser he shoots out a giant laser beam towards Earth hopping to destroy it.

Timmy and Chloe quickly see this and wished for it to go away " I wish that beam towards Earth would miss."

Cosmo, Wanda and Poof had granted the wish; the laser had just made it to Earth as Timmy's dad was still looking for some chocolate Timmy's dad " Oh I want some chocolate to go with my glazed donut." Timmy's dad looks up and sees the laser coming through " Hmm maybe that's chocolate sauce dyed green." The laser then stops and goes back to Mars, Timmy's dad is unhappy " Oh rats."  
The laser was coming back to Mars rather fast. Chloe " Maybe we should've thought this through more." Timmy " You think? 'to Cosmo and Wanda ' " I wish we were back on Earth."

Cosmo and Wanda " Can do Timmy." and with a POOF all of them were back home. The laser came towards The martian king only as he got zapped to a crisp; The Martian King survives however and coughs " I'm OK."

The group was now back on Earth next to the Tuner house. Timmy wipes his forehead " That was a close one." Chloe came up to him in excitement" Timmy you gotta tell me about those adventures you had before you met me." Timmy " Maybe some other time right now just one more wish. Cosmo and Wanda I wish all the chocolate that the martians have stolen be put back on earth and all the satellites gone too." Cosmo " I'll do it all by myself." Cosmo grants the wish alone causing all the chocolate to become a gloopy mess and drops on them all the satellite dishes all went away fine however.  
Timmy " Not exactly what I had in mind but OK." Wanda started eating the chocolate. Chloe " You know Timmy I'm sure the other kids would love this ."

Timmy " Your right Chloe let's get them." Later Timmy and Chloe got all their schoolmates to play in the chocolate gloop with them having a good time. Cosmo, Wanda and Poof were disguised as squirrels and Wanda got fat real fast. Wanda " Oh chocolate why must you be so delicious yet so fatty." Timmy's dad saw the chocolate gloop " Neat cannonball." Timmy's dad did a cannonball and stated making a chocolate angel; Timmy laughs along with Chloe, Cosmo, Wanda and Poof. Timmy picks up a handful of chocolate and fligged it at Chloe, she just laughed it off and fligged a handful of chocolate at him back. Soon all the kids were having a chocolate-ball fight.


End file.
